A DESPERATE PLEADING  NIGHT
by am a big fan yes am
Summary: seaquel to  a lonly windy night  if you havent read it yet you might won't  to before reading this    bulma still  loves yumcha   but she has cravings


A desperate pleading night

Sequel to a lonely windy night

I was not going to do a sequel but out of respect to the requester

The night is so young , the sky's so empty just like my soul .my pierced soul what has happened to me to me over the years only my actions can tell the story of how I now interact with these worthless people they have no value to me alongside this absolute feeble planet the worst of them all . Their so called worriers and fighters here …

Amateur pure low level ratings they do this so frivolous none can compare to our skilled trained well breaded fighters on planet vegeta. And that yumcha hell he bothers me the most , just my knowing he evens dare to claim to study combat

Hell even the bitch chi-chi can fight better and she study the more graceful side of kami sin khi where she moves like a swan but attack fibrous .

All these people push my buttons but that women disturbs me ever time I train for some random excuses to be near me or for me to come to her. It has been two weeks since I finger fuck the life out of her all her morals went down hill she has been

Practically trying to seduce me to do more, go further she wants more hell truthfully

She needs it . I did not need to fuck her …that night ….because I can get my hard off form her screams and begging alone was enough for me there I have

Satisfied my curiosity of what an earth women felt like surprisingly not that different maybe softer but that only because our sayian females are stronger

Shit I would have been able to easily put that dame day aside and go off to my

Training but I just can't seem to get that image out of my mind….. Her image …..

The women fuck she looked sexy that they ever since I told n her to fix her hair

She has been styling it more sexy like but that Dy I m must of went bananas because

She was just so fine I still pitcher her face in that mournful pleading cry

Up against my room door she look more ready for me then he ever had with yumcha am sure of it I cant stop looking at the door of my room my empty room

Seems like it is missing something or some one …. Hell I'll just sleep on it .

He made me fell so dame good I can't let it go ma inly because ic ant stop wondering what it would be like if his cock was actually in me mmmmmm

Look at me lying on my bad holding my teddy bear talking abut vegeta like he has a heart remember bulma he is her temporally an d what happen we both needed it but

I can't help wondering why that fuck face felt it necessary to command dominance over me …. Well ok so I gave in I mean how I could not have giving in you can only pretend so much but I must admit I want shock that vegeta made me felt that way

But I was surprise at just his hands what he was able to do to me I wouldn't stand a chance I would not be able to handle it it I must say w as better then yumchas

Way better fuck I missed out on so much in life with yumcha I forgotten what it felt like to feel pleasure by some one else and not have to touch my self but you know what, that no more I don't care I will never sleep with him . am stronger then that I must admit I did experience a moment of sinful passion my mother would be ashamed I wont to be a women and know what it feel like to finally be touch like a women again . I cant sleep with that go broken why is that thing on my mind any way I wonder did vegeta k now that yumcha came over yester day yes I was strong and completely ignore him while her acted like he had important business to discussed with my dad about some capsules but if that was the case why he kept dropping hints about vegeta living here and he kept looking at me oh well if something do happens it his lost he left me alone with a sexy ,strong natural tanned perfect masturbate man in my house hell with him. with yumcha am better fucking my pinky I wonder how I would react when yumcha come over tonight to pick up the casuals dad and mom are out for a long vacation anniveriry get away so that leaves me to face him alone vegeta gets to sleep while I stay awake and wait for this baste red 15 more minutes until he is scheduled to arrive I minutes and go to the meeting room throb one the dame tree broke in to about two weeks ago it was hard to fixes .

Come in yumcha

Hey babe , capsules ready

Of course

Yah, that's what talki ng am about ….say bulma

Aren't you stayed to long don't you have some one to meet

No I cancelled all affairs for this

You mean to pick up capsules and sign the form and paperwork

Well not actually see I wonted to talk to you

Listening

Well bulma it is about us

There is no us

You have some one else

You have some one you think it might be

I don't know really it don matter the point it not serious or nearly as meaning full as our years don't you agree buma?

Our time was childish w asted and and noting but numbers if you think about we been dating longer then goku and chi-chi and yet never married

Is that what this is about

No it is about nothing just leave

No

What

Not until you fuck me bulma

What

Have sex with me I know we haven't done so in a while ….. And I want you to make love to me not … well you know I don't want you to give it to any one else

Why

Well at least until we are sure that we are over

Yumcha lets stop holding on am done

Are you sure

Yes

Is he good

What

Don't play stupid with me dame it

Don't raise your voice at me

You suck him off

Oh now that's enough

I told you not to suck any other man cock but mine

Shut up yumcha I haven't now calm down

Fine am calm , I wont you bulma understand if not ever more just this one more time please am pleading sleep with me tonight

Ok fine

Really

Hoping I was going to say no

Of course not

You look so good right now come to me babe

Dame her thighs are juicy as always shit why I had to cheat my arousal is almost complete true I was hard walking to the door but I need to pounce on her I have her lying on the counter legs cap and ready I wonder if she is excited for this as me

Or is she just bored and need something to pass the time away . All in all its over am sure mine s well enjoy it her pussy is ready for my mouth that I know

Call my name bulma

Yumcha that's good hold me so close

I will my love

Well how was it my lady

That was soooo good I needed that form you yumcha I know I did

I know you did I'll see you around baby

See yah enjoy your casuals

Wow were did yumcha learn to fuck like that still nothing compare to vegeta fingers but definitely better and hell when you need a pole deep in side you stocking your flesh well fuck , that will do .

So did he give you what you desire form me

Vegeta ..Uh

Speechless I know well I should be see it that a slut like you keep proven me right you

Move where ever there is a dick

Fuck you vegeta

No am going to fuck you hard watching you and that Viagra man got me ready to go and well seeing that you is a whore and all well I only thought it would be fitting

Is a flirt not a whore

I see am going to have to prove it once and for all . Tell me you don't wont be to enter you with my 12 inch dick , you think he satisfied you bull shit compare to me it was a thing worth forgetting trust me

Bend over

Be gentle please

Why you tensing up now that you see my dick open your mouth and put it where it belongs .

I can't believe he watch yumcha have sex with me and was absolutely quit and still

It must have turned him on or may be he just won't to prove something again

Wow If my mother knew I was on my knees to vegeta like brainless hocker

Oh I don't won't to imagine what she will say yet alone that I fuck two men in one night

What has gotten in to me vegeta just brings out desires and lust I never had before

But it is just something about being naughty for vegeta that I love it oddly make me feel

Sexy and freaky make me comfortable with what I like to do in the bed room his come

Is coming fast now so hot and tasty I never taste yumchas before but for some reason I did not move away when vegeta spilled his load I wanted it spilled all inside of me to know what it taste like and what it feel like am usually dominate to yumcha but with vegeta I don't mine him being in charge especially that he knows what he is doing

I love playing the victim vegetas captured slave yes we play with scenarios and use lingerie but never really fuck

Let's do eat other now

69

Yes am going to left you up in the air and have your face towards my dick hope you don't get noise bleeds easily

No but I never been lifted up during sex before

The man never stud up

No and he do have a name

It's the past

That's felt good vegeta

You like it

Of course but please I cant take it no more am in need of a long hard dick in side of me please I'll do any thing please insert it in my ass

My pleasure ,oh and by the way you will not be begging me to stop

I can handle I-aahhhhhh oooooooh

My hands over your mouth and you are still loud ohh pity girl look how you scream

Yesssss yes fuch yes mmmmmm vegetaaaa

Dame girl I didn't even tell you to say my name

Vegetaaaaaa no am coming its here

Am coming to am going to bust a nut right inside of you and maybe some sperm to

What are you crazy please no wait vetaaaaa oooooh that feels so dame good Yes yes here I come ready for you to come with me here it go now time to stick it in your

Pussy as I squeeze them large tits of yours ….lift both your legs up am about to go harder I was just joking around and all ready made you come three times

Oooh your amount of wetness is a rarity indeed you poor unfortunate creature

Its about time you been royally fucked real good yes take all my come in your soft tight pussy don't let none fall out I wont it all inside of you

That was sooooo good vegeta the best I ever ever had in my life

You felt good too and tasted declivous we must do this often

Agree vegeta …..

Oh and bulma

Yes vegeta

If your stomach shell get bigger , just know I'll still find you attractive

Thank you vegeta but am on diet I wont be getting big soon

Well we will see you might have to start eating more we saiyans have an appetite

What saiyans have to do with me eating more and getting bigger what oh no vegeta you sneaky fucking bastered .

El fin


End file.
